Catseye (Marvel)
Catseye was abandoned at birth by her parents, and was raised by a cat, influencing her behavior, and made her kept her cat form. She was found by Emma Frost who convinced her from her mutant nature, and was made a member of the original Hellions team, intended to be a competing team with the New Mutants and a tool for the Hellfire Club. Emma Frost became a figure of mother for Catseye, and made her to get used back to her human form. Her power was the antithesis of Wolfsbane who could transform into a wolf. Catseye engaged in several battles with the New Mutants - mostly petty competition, but with her teammates she occasionally got along with their opposite numbers, sometimes even holding dances together for socializing. Catseye's personality was that of a free spirit. Catseye's youth and comparative lack of sophistication belied a ferocious intelligence. She was capable of total recall from her photographic memory, and instinctively knew when she was being lied to. Under Frost's tutelage, Smith progressed from total illiteracy to upper grade school reading levels in less than a year. She still retained several feline qualities whilst in human form, having been forced to provide for herself since her earliest infancy. Catseye more resembled a carefree child in tune with the environment around her. Upon her first meeting with Wolfsbane, rather than attack out of an animal nature, she smelled Rahne and said that the two of them shared a kindred spirit and that they should be friends — this was in spite of the obviously played feline/canine feuding roles. When the New Mutants were in a state of emotional turmoil over being killed and resurrected by the Beyonder, Emma Frost saw it as her opportunity to sweep in and take control. She convinced Magneto — the then leader of the team — to allow the New Mutants to move to the Massachusetts Academy for psychic counseling, where she promptly accepted them into the ranks of her Hellions. Catseye shared a room with Rahne and the two of them became close friends. The two teams became quite fond of one another, but were separated when Magneto realized that his emotions had been manipulated by Empath to convince him to relinquish his students. Soon after, Emma threw another party which the Hellions as well as the X-Men's Gold team attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy — a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts — crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group for killing influential mutants. The Hellions were mere formalities for Fitzroy: some were killed in the crossfire and the rest, including Catseye, were drained of their life energies in order to fuel Fitzroy's teleportation portal. Necrosha Catseye, along with all the other deceased Hellions, have subsequently been resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard using the Transmode virus. Personality Her personality is that of a free spirit. Catseye's youth and lack of sophistication hides considerable intelligence. She rapidly learned English, but mostly uses made-up words with a sing-song quality. Catseye feels great empathy towards other "furpersons" which seems to be a very broad category. She treats them pretty much like brothers and sisters. She'll act very friendly to anyone who can adopt a fury animal form, unless they smell particularly wrong. She enjoys romping around and playing being outdoors and running freely chasing things and pretending that the things she chases are mice. She is a young energetic feline who like to have fun. Catseye is fearless. She takes paranormal events in stride without any hint of being scared, and occasionally has to be restrained from meleeing people who are far more powerful than her. Catseye considers the New Mutants, and particularly Rahne her friends. Despite all the kindness she has Catseye also desplays a little bit of cruelty and has carnivorous side. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Revived Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Lycanthropes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Predator Category:Honorable